Ouran High School Host Club (Ohshc) and Percy Jackson
by chocolatewolf19
Summary: Nothing is owned by me except Alice, Allen, Nikko, Skye and the story plot. Skye is a halfblood and of course goes to Camp Half-Blood her mother is getting married and she is going to Ouran High School...in Japan Im sorry im not good with summaries.. Dont worry if you have never read Percy Jackson most of this will be about Ohshc.
1. Looks and stuff

**_Skip to the end to start reading some background information_**

 **Skye Carr**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Age:16**

 **birthday:August 19**

 **Looks: One Yellow eye and one Brown eye**

 **wavy golden brown hair a few inches past her shoulders**

 **black glasses**

 **Height: 5'4**

 **Parentage: Apollo Alice Carr**

 **Sibling(s): Allen Carr**

 **gender: female**

 **Allen Carr**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Age: 17**

 **birthday: Febuary 21**

 **Looks: Dark brown eyes**

 **straight black hair**

 **Black glasses**

 **Height: 6'1**

 **Parentage: Nikko Watts Alice Carr**

 **sibling(s): Skye Carr**

 **gender: male**

 **Alice Carr**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **age: 42**

 **birthday: July 11**

 **looks: dark brown eyes**

 **golden brown hair**

 **Height: 5'5**

 **parentage: Ken Carr Callie Carr**

 **sibling(s): McKenzie Carr Rosetta Carr**

 **gender: female**

 **More Stuff**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Before Alice was with Apollo she was married with Nikko Watts and she was pregnant with Allen, half way through her pregnancy she found out Nikko was having an affair and they divorced. After about a year she met Apollo and was pregnant with Skye . Apollo eventually told her he was a god and shortly after he left, every few monthes he came to visit and as soon as Alice gave birth he stopped visiting. 15 years later she started dating a guy named Peter Clownfish.**

 **Allen has known about Skye's dad ever since she was taken by a satyr to Camp Half-blood at the age of 11. Skye went there every summer and was picked up by Allen on the last day of August so she celebrated her birthday at the camp. Allen was one of those rare people that could see through the mist. Allen told all their friends she usually goes to their grandparents house or summer camp during summer so they could not visit.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 _I'm going to try updating as much as I can for this story but it might take some time._

 _ **Oh and please make some suggestions and ideas for this story**_

 _BYE!_


	2. Chapter 1 Good news and Bad news

**_July 2nd_**

 **"Wake Up!"** Skye hear a familiar voice say. She sat up and rubbed her eyes

"It's too early, Allen" Skye yelled back staring at her older half brother.

"It's time to go to Camp Half-Blood" He grinned, already wearing a pair of blue jeans and a camoflauge hoodie. He left the room withour another word, shutting the door behind him.

 ** _Skye's POV_**

"Fine" I muttered to myself, glaring at the door. I stood up and got dressed in a pair of black leggings, an orange camp half-blood t-shirt, and Nikes.

Quickly, I grabbed the small luggage and a floral backpack I packed last night and went to the kitchen, right across from my room. Allen was sitting there eating bacon and eggs, watching Attack on Titan on his phone. He looked up and said "You better eat"

"Actually i'm still full from last night's meatloaf" I replied.

"fine, I dont really care you would probably have a better breakfast at Camp Half-blood anyways." He stood up, grabbed his car keys and walked out the door "we better get going". I followed, dragging my luggage behind me, purposly forgetting my phone so it would not attract and monsters.

I opened the back and dropped my luggage in, carelessly closing the lid shut. I sat in the front passenger seat falling back to sleep, leaning my head on the car window.

 ** _A while later_**

"wake up" I heard for the second time this morning. I opened by eyes and saw a certain Camp Half-blood atop a grassy hill.

 ** _August 29_**

I jumped up from my bed realising it was my last morning here at the camp before going home. I looked around seeing nobody except one of my half siblings, Jack, who was also a child of Apollo who sat on his bed across from me waiting for me to wake up. " Hey... whats going on where is everyone" I said

"well 8 teenagers came back but I could not see who they were but everyone ran out to greet them. I decided to wait here to tell you so you wouldnt have worried" Jack replied, shrugging. I walked to the door followed by Jack and spotted a large crown near the entrance, we both ran and I asked yet again another child of Apollo named Claire what was going on. " Percy Jackson, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Calypso all came back to vist" she replied

My oddly colored eyes widened " As in _the_ Percy Jackson?!!?!" i asked and she answered with a slight nod.

 ** _Later that day_**

 ** _12:00_**

 _I better get ready Allen should be here by 12:30_

I repacked all of my clothes in my luggage and placed all my belongings in my backpack.

" Bye" I yelled to the rest of the Apollo cabin

The few friends I had came to me saying goodbye. I walked out of the Camp and waited for my brother.

 _Its already 12:30 he should be here right now but I didnt want to go back inside the border._

Clouds began to darken the sky and rain started falling getting heavier by the second.

I looked back and decided to try walking home because it wasnt that hard to walk a few kilometeres. I walked about 3 kilometres before I saw a car pull up beside me I looked in seeing Allen I put me luggage at the back and sat down, soaking wet on the seat.

"Its freezing cold out, here you should have stayed at the camp, you could have gotten a fever!" He yelled at me, as my vision began to darken and instantly went black.

 ** _That Night_**

I woke up seeing my mom sitting at the end of my bed. "What are you doing here?..What am I doing here?" I said

"you passed out in the car due to the freezing cold and I helped you onto the bed" she replied, calmly

"Oh"

"I have good news and some bad news I have to tell you" she said, suddenly having a sad look on her face.

"whats the good news?"

"The good news is me and Peter are getting married in a few few weeks.."

"Thats amazing, congratulations!!...Whats the bad news?"

"Well..well the bad news is were moving to Japan.."

"What we cant just leave I have friends here!!!" Tears started to form in eyes and I wiped the droplets away

"You know he has a good company there so I dont need to work and a great school"

"But but why cant we just stay here.."

"He wants us to stay there.. he wants for you to live a normal life.. far away from most of those..those monsters. There is no reason we shouldnt go..!"

"But I have a life hear mom! We cant just leave it behind"

"We're moving and thats that, you better start packing..Peter is in Japan"She spoke with calm voice as she left the room"

 ** _In the plane the next day_**

As I walked into the private jet I noticed I would get my own mini cell and walked into one and stored my luggage away. ai sat on the velvet seat and turned the mini T.V on

 ** _In the limo to get to the mansion_**

As I stared out the window I could see the driver talking to the guard by the gate. I looked up and saw an enormous, sky blue mansion the size of a large mall in New York City. As I got out Allen and my mom followed and when we arrived at the large door we were greeted by 3 maids. Each one of us followed a maid to our rooms which I was really happy about because I would have gotten lost if she was not there. Eventually we arrived at a dark oak door and she shoved me in the room along with my stuff.


	3. Chapter 2

I heard the door slam shut behind me and I looked around. A king sized bed was covered in a sky blue comforter and the walls were

filled with landscape paintings. A large closet was painted white and 2 bookshelves lay empty on either side of the door.

Quickly I unpacked my clothes into the closet and dresser as neatly as I could possibly do. When I finished I layed 

down on the bed, covering myself in the blankets because of how cold I felt.

 ***knock**

"Come in!" I yelled. My brother, Allen, came in wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"Mom wanted me to tell you that you wont be able to go to school for this week" he said, looking around while still at the door.

"and why is that?" 

"you have a fever and you might spread in to the rest of your classmates" He said simply, while leaving the room.

 ** _The next Monday_**

 ***Beep beep**

"shutup!" I yelled at the alarm clock, slamming the snooze button. I sat up and looked up trying to remember 

what I was supposed to do.

 _wait...ugh..School!_

I stood up and got dressed into the large, yellow uniform meant for the girls.

 _This is thing looks like a large mango.._

I grabbed my backpack, double checking that I have everything I needed for school then ran down for breakfast.

I sat down, grabbed some bread, took a little bit of egg and put them together, quickly eating it.

As I ate I stared at the clock in front of me.

 **7:30**

I heard footsteps and turned around, seeing my brother walking towards the table. "Are you ready for school today?" he asked

"I dont know?" I shrugged he ate an apple and pointed behind him towards the window. "We better get going it takes half and hour to get there and you need to find your class." he said, walking over to the entrance on the other side of the house. I followed closely behind him and as we got out he went into his newly bought car and I went in the seat.

 ** _8:01_**

We parked at a free parking area and I saw a large school like building with a blue roof and lots of students inside the open door.

I took out my schedule and swung my bag back on to my shoulders. Excited, I ran inside looking for class, getting lost exactly 47 times (I counted) 

before finding a gold plaque reading 1A.


	4. Idk 3

I took a deep breath and opened the large door.

I looked around and walked over to the teacher, explaining that I was a new student.

He directed me to a seat at the back continuing his work.

I sat down in my seat and placed my bag on the floor beside me.

"So class we have a new student here" he said making a gesture with his hand for me to stand up " this is Skye Carr, she is from America so please make her feel welcome" he continued, suddenly looking out the door. " I'm sorry but I have to go talk to Ms. Nakamura so just try and stay quiet" he finished, walking out the door.

"So are you Allen's sister?" A voice said beside me. I turned to see a pair very identical twins with salmon hair staring at me.

"Uhh yeah" I answered " why do you know him?"

" he is in the same club as us " one twin answered

"Oh really?...what club?"

" The host club" The other brother said

" Well thats sounds boring."

 ** _The end of the school day_**

I was the last person still in the class that day.

As I walked out I spotted my brother before he grabbed my wrist and began to pull me away, running.

" What are you doing!" I yelled, waiting for an answer

"You have to come with me to the host club, mom wont let me leave you at home" he finally answered as we walked up to

Music room 3

He pushed the door with one hand, pulling me with the other and as we answered I saw 7 boys walking around getting things ready

A tall blond walked up to us and Allen finally let go. I started to massage the wrist and the blond spoke " Finally.. and who's this beautiful young lady" he said grabbing my hand. Quickly I pulled away, walking to the corner of the room, immediately being greeted by a small boy.

" Your Skye right?" he said staring up at me with his big eyes

"y-yeah" I stuttered " How do you know?"

"Your brother and Tama-chan were talking about you...that reminds me..do you want to hold Usa- chan!" he exclaimed

"uh sure" I answered. picking up the pink bunny from the little boy and hugging it before giving it back to him. 

"Do you want me to introduce you to everyone?" he said, smiling widely

"k" I answered, unenthusiastically becuase I really didnt want to meet anyone but unable to resist the little boy

 **x-x-x-x-x-x**

 ** _I'm sorry these chapters are short but I have a limited amount of time on using and device._**

 ** _Most of that time im watching drawing videos because yeahh_**

 ** _Bye!_**


End file.
